1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an end formed tube to which a plastic molded part is attached.
2. Background
Molded plastic parts, or clevis mechanisms, are commonly attached to the end of narrow metal tubes for various applications. For example, one application for such a configuration is an end formed tube having a transparent plastic lens attached thereto. There are many other types of overmolding that can be attached to an end formed tube, such as bearing retainers, drive shaft mechanisms, etc.
With these products, it is important to maintain a tight seal between the metal tube and the molded plastic part. For example, when the tube is used for surgical applications, it is critical that the seal between the metal tube and the plastic lens is maintained. In addition to having a tight seal, the plastic molded part must be securely attached to the tube so that the molded part does not separate from the tube. In some applications, such as surgical instruments, such a separation could cause serious harm to the patient.
In current applications, some clevis mechanisms are glued, pinned, or compressed, which may result in an insufficient seal and may not be positively secured. For example, with various cutouts formed at the end of the tube, during formation of the plastic part, overmolding extends through the cutouts. The overmolding may not completely seal the cutouts, thereby resulting in an insufficient seal.
Accordingly, there is a high demand for an end formed tube with a molded plastic part positively sealed and attached to an end thereof.